A Day in the Life
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: What's life like for three year old Tony?  This is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Afternoon

Afternoon

Tony skipped along beside Victoria Mallard, hand clasped in hers and talking excitedly as they entered NCIS headquarters. He tugged her towards the elevator but let go abruptly to hold up his arms, "Pick me up, please, Senora."

Mrs. Mallard smiled, did as instructed, and allowed Tony to push the elevator button. Still holding him when the elevator arrived, she carried him inside the stainless steel walls and asked, "All right, Anthony, now which button do you need to push for Autopsy?"

Tony nodded eagerly and answered "This one," then pushed his choice with a flourish. He leaned over and kissed Mrs. Mallard sloppily on the cheek. "I'm three now and I can count all the floors at NCIS."

"Indeed you can," she responded, and a second later the doors opened to the domain of Ducky, also known as Doctor Mallard, or as Victoria's son, and Ducky's medical kingdom.

Tony scrambled down from Victoria's arms and ran to Ducky, who had been in front of two illuminated x rays studying them intently. The Medical Examiner's face broke into a smile when he saw his visitors and he bent down to catch Tony in a hug. "There you are, my lad! Did you have fun?"

Tony nodded and began talking excitedly but Mrs. Mallard interrupted him.

"Stay quiet a minute, Anthony, and let me talk to Donald." Tony nodded affirmatively and Ducky picked him up and held him. Mrs. Mallard continued, "Tell Jethro and Maria he was precious. He ate all of his lunch, took a nap, and was very well behaved at the movie. I enjoyed having him for the day."

Tony spoke up then to add, "I said please and thank you, too, remember? I didn't fuss, either, when it was naptime."

Ducky smiled, "I know that Jethro really appreciated your taking the lad. He said Maria spent all day downtown finishing up her visa paperwork, so she was able to get all of that done without an active little boy in tow."

Tony grinned and repeated, "I'm an active little boy in tow!"

"That you are," Victoria smiled, then crossed to where they were. "Give me a kiss."

Ducky immediately puckered his lips dramatically and his mother responded in a mock angry voice, "Not you, Donald, don't make me spank you!" She swatted his backside, and clarified, "The cute little three year old-"

Tony leaned down and kissed her and laughed with delight, "Ducky almost got a spanking!"

"Bye, bye big boy, and Donald, I will see you at supper."

"Bye bye, Mrs. Mallard," Tony called, then leaned over to grab both of Ducky's cheeks in his little fists. "That was funny, Ducky."

Ducky reached up and tickled him, then pointed to the x rays. "Now what do you see, my lad?"

Tony leaned over and inspected the film carefully. "That's a femur bone."

"Right, and what do we know about that bone?"

"Uhmm, it's the biggest bone- I mean the longest bone of all in our bodies." Tony punctuated his answer by pointing to his own thigh.

"Correct again, my little anatomy student, and is that bone ok?"

Tony took another look. "It's broken, right there." He pointed to the fracture and Ducky chuckled in satisfaction.

"Excellent, lad, now look at the other x ray and tell me what you see."

Ducky moved them closer to the next film and Tony studied it a few seconds. "That's a manbidle, I think, because those are teeth."

"Mandible," Ducky corrected, "and that is very good. You are an apt little pupil, Anthony. Now, your father is out of the building on a case but should be back in not too long. So, you will be staying with me until he returns."

Ducky put Tony down and Tony looked up with some concern. "Is my daddy coming to get me or is my abuela going to get me?"

Ducky reassured him. "All is well, Lad. Your father will come straight here when he returns and gather you to take home. Remember, though, that your abuela had to go downtown to work on her visa, so you won't see her until tomorrow. She had to spend all day trying to get everything in order with her paperwork. That's why you spent the morning and afternoon with Mother, with Mrs. Mallard."

That satisfied the toddler, and he grinned in response.

Ducky ruffled his hair. "Why don't you go look over on my desk? Some of your toys are there, and I found some instruments for you, too."

Tony sped away and Ducky shook his head affectionately. That boy was everyone's baby. He was a beautiful child with stunning green eyes and an unbelievable smile. His hair was brown but streaked with blond, and he was all boy, despite his small size. Ducky constantly had to reassure Jethro that both he and the paediatrician maintained Tony would grow to at least six feet, despite his petite stature now. Tony was also bright and loving, and had personality plus.


	2. Evening

Evening

"Dress me Ducky," Tony commanded, and Ducky looked down to see Tony dragging one of Ducky's scrub gowns and a scrub hat across the floor. He laughed out loud and motioned Tony back to the desk. There he managed to tape enough of the gown to let Tony's hands and feet protrude, though it looked like the boy had been swallowed by a balloon. The hat was a bit easier to tighten, since it had strings, and when he finished he told Tony to go look at himself in the mirrored door. Tony did, and struck several poses.

Satisfied, he announced, "Yo creci y ahora soy un medico. I am a grownup now, Ducky, and I'm a doctor, too."

Ducky smiled and returned to the petty officer he was autopsying, a man who had been attacked so brutally that his jaw and leg had been smashed. He worked methodically and with expertise, and was not surprised when he saw Tony approach the opposite side of the autopsy table. Having grown up around NCIS, bodies on Ducky's table were a usual sight for the little boy. Tony had dragged Ducky's step ladder with him, and he positioned it close to the bed, completely absorbed in his task. He shot back across the room and returned pushing a tray table, which he positioned across the body from Ducky, and then he went back a final time to retrieve his stuffed monkey.

Ducky was impressed as he watched Tony climb on the step ladder and place his monkey akimbo over the tray table, then look over to see what Ducky's tray table contained. "I forgot the instruments," he announced, climbing down once again and running to Ducky's desk, where the good doctor had relegated tools and instruments for Tony's visits. Upon his return he laid the implements out carefully beside the monkey and requested, "Will you give me a specimen jar?"

Ducky did so, trying to contain his amusement. He was actually proud of the baby, and he beamed and asked conspiratorially. "What's your monkey's name?"

"His name is Lieutenant Mono."

"What's wrong with him?"

"That's what I want to find out," Tony explained. "I will make the inquision."

"Incision," Ducky corrected.

Tony paused, holding the jar in one hand. "Is inquision Spanish or English?"

Ducky smiled with pride. "That, young Anthony, is an English term. I am not sure of its equivalent in Spanish, but we can certainly ask your abuela later."

The next several minutes were spent with Tony copying Ducky move for move, and comment for comment. He was completely absorbed in his task so missed the elevator ding a half hour later announcing the arrival of his father.

Jethro burst out laughing when he saw his toddler's outfit and activity. Ducky looked up and smiled broadly as Tony saw his daddy and scrambled to jump down.

"Ducky, he looks like a Cossack!"

Tony threw himself at his father and Jethro swung him up, kissing him all over his face.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, guess what? Guess what?"

Jethro moved him over to sit astride his hip, brushed his lips across Tony's hair, and answered, "You tell me, ok, Son?"

"I saw _The Muppets Christmas_ at the movie and Miss Piggy was funny and she likes Kermit! Kermit's the frog, Daddy. She wanted to kiss the frog."

"That's right, I remember. Were you a good boy with Mrs. Mallard?"

Ducky answered for him, "Indeed he was, Jethro. Mother was most pleased with his deportment."

Jethro smiled in relief. "Thank you both so much for keeping him today. Maria felt terrible about having to ask you."

At mention of Maria's name Tony put his hand on his father's cheek and turned his face towards him. "I want to see Abuela, Daddy. I want to see her now, please. Call her and tell her to come home for me."

"Tomorrow, Son, you'll see her tomorrow. I promise. Jump down now and let's get ready to go home." He put Tony down and his father added, "Clean up your toys, Tony."

As he scurried off to obey, Jethro made his way to the table. "What can you tell me about the case, Duck?"

Tony stopped filling Ducky's empty desk drawer with his belongings. "The petty officer's mancible is broken, Daddy."

Jethro nodded somberly, "Thank you, Anthony, for letting me know."

His son beamed and resumed his task.

Ducky filled him in on his findings thus far and Jethro asked several questions about the injuries.

Tony finished putting away his belongings and made his way back to Jethro. Climbing on top of his father, he placed one of his tiny feet on top of each of his dad's larger ones, and wrapped his arms around his dad's thighs. Jethro bent down and swung him up, upside down, then deposited him to sit on top of his shoulders. "All right, I'm finished here. I appreciate it, Duck. What do you say to Ducky, Tony?"

Tony grinned down from his perch. "Thank you for taking care of me, Ducky. I love you, and I was a very good boy!"

Ducky smiled indulgently, "Yes you were, Anthony, and the pleasure was all mine, believe me. Good bye, Lad."

"Bye," father and son chorused, as they made their way to the elevator.


	3. Night

Night

Tony talked non stop from the elevator to the parking garage, as Jethro strapped him into his car seat, and all the way home. He was very excited, and had enjoyed a great day which he wanted to share in childish detail with his father. A couple of times he asked worriedly about his abuela, but his father reassured him repeatedly that he would see her in the morning.

Once home, Jethro allowed Tony to play in their fenced backyard while he finished supper preparations, and Tony made the most of the outdoor freedom. He ran, and jumped, and rode his tricycle full force. His father was not surprised halfway through dinner when he looked over at Tony in his booster seat and saw him nodding off to sleep. All of the day's activities had worn him out. He jumped up quickly, afraid that the child would fall out of the chair and get hurt.

Picking him up, he sat him down on the counter by the sink and began washing off his face and hands. Tony was immediately suspicious. "Why can't I eat some more, Daddy? We didn't have dessert. Did you make my bath now?" Jethro shook his head and told him that he was skipping his bath tonight, which wasn't what Tony wanted to hear whatsoever.

"I can't go to bed dirty!" he wailed. "Abuela said so, and I need to play with my bath toys. I'm s'posed to have bubbles in the tub, Daddy, and play. Let's go make the water now."

When Jethro didn't immediately agree to the bath plan, he became suspicious, puffed his lip out into a pout, and spoke with firmness, "I'm not sleepy, either, Daddy!"

Jethro ignored the observations and carried him upstairs to his room. When they got to the upstairs landing, then passed the bathroom, Tony started crying, not wanting to miss out on any activity. Fisting his hands to rub his eyes, he repeated emphatically, "I'm not sleepy, Daddy! My eyes aren't sleepy and my legs aren't sleepy. I want my bath, please."

Jethro set him down on the bed and said softly, "Take your shoes off, all by yourself, Tony, and then start taking your clothes off." He pulled open the drawer with Tony's pajamas and grabbed some adorned with Cookie Monster's image. "Here, I have Cookie Monster for you to wear to sleep tonight. I know how much you love him."

Tony refused to be soothed and his crying turned to fussing. "I don't want to go to bed. I am not sleepy, Daddy. Did you hear me?" He threw himself dramatically across the bed, but his dad had seen that ploy before and announced somberly, "Anthony, you know that you get into trouble when you disobey and I start counting. One..."

Tony didn't move, but eyed his father warily. "Two," prompted the latter, then he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his son over to him. Tony tried to slip away, but Gibbs stood him up and gripped him between his knees while he pulled off his shirt and quickly pulled the pajama top over his head. Tony started sputtering, annoyed that he was being stripped and bedtime was still imminent.

Jethro released his grasp and slid Tony over him to lay him on the bed, then pulled off his shoes and the rest of the clothes, quickly putting him into his pajama bottoms. Tony jumped up to stand on the bed while Gibbs gathered the dirty clothes by the door to take with him when he left, then he reached out his hand and motioned for Tony to come. Tony stayed rooted in his spot and intensified his pouting, so his father moved back to the bed and swept him up and carried him to the bathroom, then supervised him as he brushed his teeth and used the toilet. Once back in the room he got the covers pulled down and slid Tony between the sheets.

"What book do you want me to read to you tonight, big boy? How about _Cat in the Hat_?"

"I don't want a book!" Tony replied with annoyance, still angry that he had been denied his bath.

"Ok, then what stuffed toy do you want to sleep with tonight?"

"I don't want that, either!" was the response.

Gibbs leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, then ordered, "Prayers-" Tony closed his mouth dramatically and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Ok, then, I'll say your prayers for you. Now I lay me..."

"Stop, Daddy, I want to say them," Tony contradicted, then recited his bedtime ritual in a mixture of English and Spanish. When he was done Gibbs kissed him again and stood up, cutting off the bedside lamp. "Night, night, Son, I love you a bunch-"

Tony sat up and called in an urgent tone, "Daddy, I need perro to sleep with me now."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but went to retrieve the stuffed dog and handed it over. "That's it, now. You are not allowed to talk anymore. Close your eyes."

Tony scowled, aggravated because he had planned to demand the story next. "Daddy..."

"Tony!" his father interrupted firmly, "that is enough. This is your bedtime. Remember that I have already counted from one, then to two. If you keep fussing the count will move from two, to three, and then I will put you across my knees and spank your bottom. Close your eyes, and I do not want to hear another sound from you tonight."

Tony gave his father an appraising look and realized that he meant business. He closed his eyes tightly and Jethro couldn't help but smile at his scrunched up face. "I love you," he whispered loudly, switching on the baby monitor. He grabbed the dirty clothes and headed downstairs.


	4. Morning

Morning

Gibbs was in the kitchen drinking coffee the next morning and reading the paper when the baby monitor alerted him that Tony was up, climbing out of his bed, and en route. He smiled and shook his head, hurriedly setting down the cup and jogging to the stairs. Tony had just made it to the landing and Gibbs felt his heart swell when he saw his little boy. Adorned in his Cookie Monster footed pajamas Tony's hair was rumpled from his sleep. He had perro clutched in one hand, and was rubbing his eyes with the other.

Gibbs swung him up into his arms when he got to him. Kissing him, he headed to the bathroom.

"Good morning, my big boy. Did you sleep well?"

Tony nodded but didn't answer. Gibbs set him down when they got to the bathroom, and ordered gently, "Let me hold perro while you use the toilet." Tony handed over the toy and climbed sleepily onto the step stool. "Wait," his dad added, "we need to get your pajamas down first." Tony stayed still, but allowed his dad to get his pants down. After using the bathroom, Jethro helped him wash his hands and brush his teeth. By then Tony was a little more awake, and he began to chatter as his dad led him back into his room.

"Come on, let's make up your bed and get you dressed." Tony set the stuffed animal down long enough to help his father, then beamed proudly when Jethro bragged on his work.

Tony pointed to his little coat rack, built by Jethro and occupying one side of the room near his rocking chair. "Abuela got my clothes out already, Daddy." Running over, he scooped up the garments and carried them to the bed. "I chose the shirt, Daddy, and the pants."

Jethro smiled and kissed him on the head.

He had Tony's pajamas stripped off and had nearly gotten him into his underwear when they heard the front door shut. Tony immediately wiggled out of his father's grasp and raced excitedly to the stairs, his face wreathed in a smile. "Abuela, Abuela, I am here! Vengan a mi, come here to me, por favor, please, Abuela."

Looking up at him, Maria set down her purse and laughed out loud. Climbing the stairs, Tony threw himself into her arms when she got to the landing. Kissing and rocking him as she held him, she carried him back to the bedroom. "Come, Bambino, you have to get your clothes on- all of them, so that you can help me cook breakfast. You can not be the breakfast maker if you are naked."

Jethro laughed at Tony's affection for his Abuela. Tony eagerly began to recount his day with the Mallards and going to the movie, and he assured Maria several times that he had been a very good boy in her absence. He opened his mouth as widely as he could and demanded that she notice his pretty teeth, which he had already brushed. Maria bragged on his hygiene. She managed to dress him and get his hair brushed, and then patted his bottom and told him to head to the kitchen.

Skipping towards the door, Tony paused and turned to address her. "Abuela mia, Daddy would not let me take a bath last night and I was dirty. He knows better, too, that is not how we act around here."

Maria turned to regard Jethro.

Gibbs tried to defend himself, "Tony, you know that you were almost asleep at the table!"

Shaking his head sadly, Tony made his departure.

Maria shook her head, then joined Jethro in giggling, and the two adults exchanged glances as they followed him down. Tony was a whirlwind.

Maria and Jethro discussed her visa and residency requirements during the meal. Tony ate hungrily, and Maria shook her head in amazement as he asked for more scrambled eggs, then more homemade salsa. For such a tiny body, he ate like a lumberjack. Jethro had to leave for work as soon as the meal finished, and Tony kissed him good bye with lips outlined with a milk mustache.


	5. Twenty Four Hours

Twenty Four Hours

Tony played with his toys inside while Maria dealt with routine household tasks. He was blessed with a rich imagination, and his attention span was incredible. Maria shook her head unbelievably when she checked on him. He had several of his stuffed toys reclining over various pieces of the living room furniture. Standing in the doorway, she smiled as he talked to them in an accent that was spot on for the Mallards, and from what she could gather, he was planning autopsies on both the giraffe and tiger.

Tony was jumping up and down with excitement at snack time, knowing that not only was he going to be given cookies, but that his abuela would allow him the one television program she let him watch during the day, _Sesame Street. _He raced through the couple of chores attached to snack time- putting his toys in the living room toy box and putting his glass and plate in the sink by himself, and then settled gleefully to watch the Count, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, and the rest. He was an enthusiastic participatory audience, and counted and sang as the Sesame Street characters instructed.

Maria allowed him to play in the back yard afterwards. He amused himself attaching his wagon to his tricycle and driving it at a fast pace around the fenced yard until he was called to lunch. He kicked off his shoes as he entered the laundry room from the outdoors, as he had been taught, and hung his jacket on one of the hooks his father had installed at his level.

At lunch Maria told him they would be joining their weekly group of friends for storytime at the library later in the afternoon. Tony loved books, and in fact, attended both the English storytelling and the Spanish storytelling sessions on Tuesday afternoons. It was welcome news, and he spent the rest of lunch talking about some of his friends in the groups, and speculating on the types of books that would be read. Maria listened to him indulgently.

Once they cleaned up after lunch, Maria pointed to the kitchen clock. "What time is it, nieto? Que hora es?"

Tony scowled and turned deliberately so that his back was to the time. "Abuela, no, no, no, no- I am not sleepy. I want to stay up!"

"No, Bambino, this is naptime now. You have to get a rest so that we can have fun at the library later."

Tony puffed out his lip but didn't argue further. Maria took his hand and led him upstairs. Pausing at the bathroom door she prompted him, "What do you do now, Nieto?"

Tony sighed and used the toilet, then washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Maria let him do it all by himself, but before he climbed off the stool, covered his nose with a tissue and ordered, "Blow."

In his room, Tony chose a teddy bear as a nap companion, and climbed into Maria's lap. She rocked slowly and sang softly, a Spanish lullabye. Within a couple of minutes Tony's hand dropped from where he had been rubbing her hair, and she looked down to find him completely asleep. She didn't move right away, but continued to rock and hold him, reflecting over the love she had for the little baby.

The library was its usual hit, and Maria allowed Tony to choose two books to check out afterwards. He went through them thoroughly on the drive home, commenting on the pictures and creating his own interpretation of the story around them as she drove. Once home, he begged for her to read them both before she started supper, and laughing, she did. Then while she began the evening meal, he sat on the kitchen floor and coloured in one of his many colouring books.

Looking up suddenly he asked suspiciously, "When does the ice cream truck come, Abuela? Remember I get to buy an ice cream by myself."

She nodded, "Yes, you do, Antonio. This is Tuesday, though, and the ice cream man does not come until Thursday, Jueves."

The answer satisfied him, and he turned his attention back to his artwork. Ripping out one sheet, he jumped up and brought it to her at the stove. "I made you this, Abuela! Te amo."

"Te amo," she replied, "and gracias. What have you made me?"

"This is a train, see? It says, choo choo!" Tony pointed out the wheels and the identifying markings of the train.

"You did a good job. Now, go sit back down and write your name on the top- right here- for me."

Tony took it back, sat down, and carefully printed T-o-n-y across the top before returning to her side. She took it from him and kissed him, then fastened it to the refrigerator with a magnet. "W e will show this to Daddy when he gets home from NCIS." Tony smiled, then dragged his chair and booster seat to her, so that he could help her cook.

Smiling his megawatt smile at her he asked, "This is what we do every day, right, es verdad Abuela?"

She nodded, then kissed the tip of his nose. "Yes, Antonio, this is a day in the life of the best little boy in the whole, wide world."


End file.
